wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział X
Jagusia zaraz na wstępie pomiarkowała, że na wsi dzieje się cosik ważnego, psy jakoś zajadlej naszczekiwały w obejściach, dzieci kryły się po sadach wyzierając jeno zza drzew i płotów, ludzie już ściągali z pól, chociaż słońce było jeszcze wysoko, gdzieś znów zbierały się rajcujące cicho kobiety, a na wszystkich twarzach widniał srogi niepokój i wszystkie oczy pełne były lęku i oczekiwań. – Co się to wyrabia? – spytała Balcerkówny, wyglądającej zza węgła. – Nie wiem, toć pono wojsko idzie od boru. – Jezus, Maria! wojsko! – nogi się pod nią ugięły ze strachu. – A Kłębiak co ino mówił, że kozaki ciągną od Woli – dorzuciła lecąca kajś Pryczkówna. Jagusia przyśpieszyła kroku, w niemałej już trwodze dopadając chałupy, matka siedziała w progu z kądzielą, a przy niej parę rozgadanych kobiet. – Widziałam jak was, siedzą w ganku, a starsze u proboszcza na pokojach. – A po wójta posłali Michała organistów. – Po wójta! Moiściewy, to nie przelewki. Ho, ho, wyjdą z tego historie, wyjdą... – A może jeno przyjechały ściągać podatki. – Hale, to by jaże w tyla narodu przyjeżdżały, co? Musi być co drugiego. – Pewnie, ale nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie, obaczycie, spomnicie moje słowa. – To ja wam rzeknę, po co przyjechały – zaczęła Jagustynka przystępując do nich. Zbiły się w kupę i kiej gęsi powyciągały szyje nasłuchując z chciwością. – A to będą was zapisywały do wojska – zaśmiała się skrzekliwie, ale żadna nie zawtórzyła, tylko Dominikowa rzekła z przekąsem: – Cięgiem się was trzymają psie figle. – A bo z igły robita widły! Wszystkie dziw zębów nie pogubią ze strachu, a każda by rada jakiej przygodzie. Wielka mi rzecz ziandary. Płoszkowa wtoczyła swój spaśny kałdun w opłotki i dalejże rozpowiadać, jak to ją zaraz cosik tknęło, kiej dojrzała bryki, jak to... – Cichojta! Ano Grzela z wójtem lecą na plebanię. Poniesły oczy na drugą stronę stawu, przeprowadzając idących. – Cie, to i Grzelę wołają. Ale nie zgadły, bo Grzela puścił brata naprzód, a sam obejrzał bryki, stojące przed plebanią, wypytał furmanów, przyjrzał się żandarmom siedzącym w ganku i jakoś mocno zaniepokojony poleciał do Mateusza zajętego przy Stachowej chałupie; właśnie był siedział okrakiem na zrębie zacinając łuzy la osadzenia krokwi. – Nie odjechały jeszcze? – pytał nie przestając rąbać. – A nie, to jeno bieda, że nie wiada, po co przyjechały. – I w tym się cosik tai niedobrego! – zająkał stary Bylica. – A może o zebranie! Naczelnik się wygrażał, a strażniki już się tu i owdzie przewiadywały, kto Lipce buntuje – rzekł Mateusz zesuwając się na ziemię. – To by rychtyk wypadało, że przyjechały po mnie! – szepnął Grzela rozglądając się niespokojnie, przybladł i ciężko robił piersiami. – A mnie się widzi, co prędzej by po Rocha! – zauważył Stacho. – Prawda, przeciek się już o niego przepytywali! Że mi to nawet w myślach nie postało! – odetchnął z ulgą, lecz srodze zatroskany o niego, rzekł smutnie: – Ani chybi; że jeśli mają kogo wziąć, to tylko Rocha! – Jakże, możemy go to dać, co? Rodzonego ojca, co? – krzyczał Mateusz. – Hale, nie sposób się im przeciwić, ani mowy o tym... – Niechby się kaj schował, trza go przestrzec, juści... jąkał Bylica. – A może to co drugiego, może to z wójtem sprawa – wtrącił nieśmiało Stacho. – Na wszelki przypadek lecę go przestrzec! – zawołał Grzela i buchnął we zboża, przebierając się ogrodami do Borynów. Antek siedział w ganku nakuwając sierpy na kowadełku i porwał się strwożony, dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie. – Właśnie, co jeno przyszli. Rochu, a chodźcie no do nas! – krzyknął. – Co się stało? – pytał stary wyściubiając głowę przez okno, ale nim mu rzekli, przyleciał srodze zaziajany Michał organistów. – Wiecie, a to do was, Antoni, walą żandarmy! Już są nad stawem... – To po mnie! – jęknął Rocho zwieszając smutnie głowę. – Jezus, Maria! – krzyknęła Hanka stając w progu i uderzyła w płacz. – Cicho! Trza zaradzić jakoś – szeptał Antek tężąc myślą. – Skrzyknę wieś i nie damy was, Rochu! – srożył się Michał, wyłamując sielną gałąź i groźnie tocząc oczami. – Nie bajdurz! Rochu, za bróg i w żyta, prędzej ino! Przywarujcie kaj w bruździe, póki was nie zawołam. A chybko, bych nie nadeszli... Rocho zakręcił się po izbie, cisnął jakieś papiery Józce leżącej na łóżku i zaszeptał: – Schowaj pod siebie, a nie wydaj! I jak był, bez czapki a kapoty, rzucił się w sad i przepadł jak kamień we wodzie, że jeno kajś za brogiem zaruchało się żyto. – Odejdź, Grzela! Hanka, do swojej roboty! Uciekaj, Michał, i ani mru–mru! – rozkazywał Antek zasiadając do przerwanej roboty i jął znowu nacinać sierp tak równiuśko i spokojnie jak przódzi, tylko że co trochę podnosił ostrze pod światło, a strzygł ślepiami na wszystkie strony, gdyż naszczekiwania psów były coraz bliższe, i wnet rozległy się ciężkie stąpania, brzęki pałaszów i rozmowy... Zatłukło mu serce i zadygotały ręce, ale ciął równo, akuratnie, raz za razem, nie odrywając oczów, aż dopiero kiej przed nim stanęli. – Rocho doma? – pytał wójt, wielce zalękniony. Antek obrzucił spojrzeniem całą kupę i odrzekł wolno: – Musi być na wsi, bo nie widziałem go od rana. – Otworzyć! – rozkazał grzmiąco jakiś starszy. – Przeciek wywarte! – odburknął Antek dźwigając się z ławy. Urzędnik wraz z żandarmami wszedł do chałupy, zaś strażnicy rozlecieli się pilnować sadu i obejścia. Na drodze zebrało się już z pół wsi, przyglądając się w milczeniu, jak przetrząsali dom kieby kopę siana. Antek musiał im wszystko pokazywać i otwierać, a Hanka siedziała pod oknem z dzieckiem przy piersi. Juści, co szukali na darmo, ale tak penetrowali wszędy nie przepuszczając zgoła niczemu, że nawet któryś zajrzał pod łóżka. – A siedzi tam i właśnie czeka na waju! – mruknęła. Starszy dojrzał na stole jakieś książeczki przyciśnięte Pasyjką, skoczył do nich kiej ryś i jął je pilnie przeglądać. – Skąd je macie? – Musi być, co Rocho je położył, to se i leżą. – Borynowa niegramotna! – tłumaczył wójt. – Kto z was umie czytać? – A żadne, tak nas uczyli we szkole, że tera nikto nie rozbierze nawet na książce do nabożeństwa! – odpowiedział Antek. Starszy oddał książeczki drugiemu i ruszył na drugą stronę domu. – Cóż to, chora? – podszedł nieco do Józki. – A juści, już od paru niedziel leży na ospę. Urzędnik śpiesznie cofnął się do sieni. – To w tej izbie mieszkał? – wypytywał wójta. – I w tej, i kaj mu popadło, zwyczajnie jak dziad. Przejrzeli wszystkie kąty, szukając nawet za obrazami, Józka chodziła za nimi rozpalonymi oczami, a tak rozdygotana ze strachu, że gdy któryś zbliżył się do niej, zaskrzeczała nieprzytomnie: – Schowałam go pewnie pod siebie, co? Szukajcie!... A kiedy skończyli, Antek przystąpił do starszego i kłaniając mu się w pas zapytał pokornym głosem: – Dopraszam się, czy to Rocho zrobił jakie złodziejstwo?... Urzędnik zajrzał mu jakoś z bliska w twarz i rzekł z naciskiem: – A wyda się, że go ukrywasz, to już razem powędrujecie, słyszysz!... – Dyć słyszę; jeno nie poredzę wymiarkować, o co sprawa! – podrapał się frasobliwie, urzędnik spojrzał ostro i poniósł się na wieś. Chodzili jeszcze po różnych chałupach, zaglądali tu i owdzie, przepytując, kogo się jeno dało, że już słońce zaszło i drogi zapchały się stadami pędzonymi z pastwisk, gdy odjechali nic nie wskórawszy. Wieś odetchnęła i naraz przemówili wszyscy, każden bowiem rozpowiadał, jak, to szukali u Kłębów, jak u Grzeli, jak u Mateusza, i każden widział najlepiej, i najmniej się bojał, i najbarzej im dopiekał. Jaż Antek, kiedy już ostali sami, rzekł cicho do Hanki: – Sprawa widzę taka, co już nie sposób trzymać go w chałupie. – Jakże, wypędzisz go! taki święty człowiek, taki dobrodziej! – A żeby to wciórności! – zaklął, nie wiedząc już, co począć, szczęściem, iż pokrótce przyleciał Grzela z Mateuszem i żeby cosik pewnego uradzić, zamknęli się w stodole, gdyż do chałupy cięgiem ktoś wpadał na wywiady. Mrok już do cna przysłonił świat, Hanka podoiła krowy i Pietrek przyjechał z boru, kiej dopiero wyszli; Antek wziął zaraz rychtować brykę, zaś Grzela z Mateuszem, la zamydlenia oczów, poszli szukać Rocha po chałupach. Dziwowali się temu, boć każden byłby przysiągł, jako siedzi schowany kajś u Boryny. – Zaraz po obiedzie gdziesik się zapodział i ani słychu! – rozgłaszali przyjaciele. – Ma szczęście, już by se ano w dybkach wędrował! I w mig się rozniesło, jak chcieli, że Rocha już od południa nie ma we wsi. – Przewąchał i zwiał, kaj pieprz rośnie! – pogadywali radzi. – Niech jeno nie powraca więcej, nic ta po nim! – rzekł stary Płoszka. – Przeszkadza wama? A może was ukrzywdził, co? – zawarczał Mateusz. – A mało to narobił mątu? Mało to was nabuntował? Jeszczek przez niego cała wieś ucierpi... – To go złapcie i wydajcie! – Żebyśta mieli rozum, to by go już dawno mieli... Sklął go Mateusz i chciał pobić, ledwie ich rozdzielili, więc jeno mu nawytrząchał pięścią, nasobaczył i odszedł, a że już było do cna pociemniało na świecie, to i naród porozchodził się po chałupach. Na to właśnie czekał Antek, bo skoro jeno drogi opustoszały i ludzie zasiedli przed wieczerzami, a po wsi rozwiały się zapachy smażonej słoniny, skrzyboty łyżek i ciche pogwary przy miskach, przyprowadził Rocha na Józiną stronę, nie pozwalając rozniecać ognia. Stary przegryzł naprędce coś niecoś, pozbierał, co miał swojego, i jął się żegnać z kobietami. Hanka padła mu do nóg, a Józka buchnęła skomlącym, rzewliwym płaczem. – Zostańcie z Bogiem, może się jeszcze zobaczymy! – szeptał łzawo, przyciskając je do piersi a całując po głowinach kiej ten ociec rodzony, ale że Antek przynaglał, to pobłogosławiwszy jeszcze dzieciom i domowi przeżegnał się i ruszył da przełazu pod bróg. – Konie zaczekają u Szymka na Podlesiu, a Mateusz was powiezie. – Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do kogoś na wsi... Gdzie się spotkamy?... – Przy figurze pod borem, zarno tam pociągniemy... – A dobrze, bo z Grzelą mam jeszcze dużo do pomówienia. I przepadł w mrokach, że nawet kroków nie było słychać. Antek zaprzągł konie, włożył w brykę jakąś ćwiartkę żyta i worek ziemniaków, pogadał cosik długo z Witkiem na stronie i rzekł głośno: – Witek, zaprowadź konie do Szymka na Podlesie i wracaj! Rozumiesz? Chłopak jeno błysnął ślepiami, dorwał się koni i ruszył z kopyta tak ostro, jaże Antek za nim krzyknął: – Wolniej, bo mi, jucho, szkapy zmordujesz! Tymczasem zaś Rocho przebrał się chyłkiem do Dominikowej, kaj miał jakieś rzeczy, i zamknął się w alkierzu. Jędrzych pilnował na drodze, Jagusia cięgiem wyzierała w opłotki, a stara siedząc w izbie nasłuchiwała niespokojnie. Wyszło dobre parę pacierzów, nim wyszedł, pogadał jeszcze na stronie z Dominikową i zarzuciwszy toboł na plecy chciał iść, ale Jagusia naparła się ponieść za nim choćby do boru. Nie sprzeciwiał się temu i pożegnawszy starą ruszyli przez sad na pola. Szli miedzami z wolna, ostrożnie i w milczeniu. Noc była widna i sielnie roziskrzona gwiazdami, pośpione ziemie leżały w cichościach, tylko kajś na wsi ujadał pies... Dosięgali już borów, gdy Rocho przystanął i wziął ją za rękę. – Jaguś! – szepnął dobrotliwie – posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Słuchała pilnie, rozdygotana jakimś złym przeczuciem. Prawił kieby ksiądz na spowiedzi, wypominając jej Antka, wójta i już najbarzej Jasia! Prosił i zaklinał na wszystkie świętości, by się opamiętała i zaczęła żyć inaczej! Odwróciła zesromaną twarz, oblały ją palące ognie wstydu, a serce spięło się męką, ale kiej spomniał Jasia, podniesła hardo głowę. – A cóż to złego z nim wyrabiam, co? Jął wywodzić po swojemu, a przedstawiać łagodnie, na jakie to pokusy się dają i do jakiego to grzechu i zgorszenia może ich zły doprowadzić... Nie słuchała, wzdychając jeno i niesąc się myślami do Jasia, że już same wargi lśniące i nabrane krwią szeptały słodko, gorąco i zapamiętale: – Jasiu! Jasiu! – A rozjarzone oczy rwały się gdziesik kieby ptaki radośnie rozśpiewane i krążyły nad jego głową najmilejszą... – Dyć bym poszła za nim we wszystek świat! – wyrwało się jej bezwolnie, że Rocho zadrżał, spojrzał w jej oczy szeroko otwarte i zamilkł. Na skraju boru pod krzyżem zabielały jakby kapoty. – Kto tam? – wstrzymał się niespokojnie. – Jesteśma! Swoi! – Nogi mi się już plączą, że odpocznę nieco – rzekł rozsiadając między nimi. Jagusia zwaliła toboł i przysiadła nieco z boku, pod krzyżem, w głębokim cieniu brzóz. – Żebyście ino nie mieli jakich nowych kłopotów... – I... gorsze, że ano idziecie już od nas! – powiedział Antek. – Być może, iż kiedyś powrócę, być może!... – Psiekrwie, żeby człowieka gonić jak tego psa zepsutego! – buchnął Mateusz. – I za co, mój Boże, za co? – jęknął Grzela. – Że chcę prawdy i sprawiedliwości la narodu! – ozwał się uroczyście – Każdemu jest na świecie źle, ale już najgorzej sprawiedliwemu. – Nie martw się, Grzela, przemieni się jeszcze na dobre, przemieni... – Tak se i miarkuję, bo ciężko by pomyśleć, że wszystkie zabiegi na darmo. – Czekaj tatka latka, jak kobyłę wilcy zjedzą! – westchnął Antek, wpatrzony w cienie, kaj mu bielała Jagusina gębusia. – Powiadam wam, że kto chwasty wyrywa i posiewa dobrym ziarnem, ten zbierał będzie w czas żniwny! – A jak nie obrodzi? Przeciek i to się przygodzi, nie? – Tak, ale każdy sieje z wiarą, że w dwójnasób mu zaplonuje. – Juści, chciałby się to kto mozolić na darmo! Zadumali się głęboko nad tymi rzeczami. Wiater powiał, zaszeleściły nad nimi brzozy, zaszumiał głucho bór i polami poszedł chrzęstliwy szmer zbóż. Księżyc wypłynął i leciał po niebie, jakby ulicą białych chmur postożonych rzędami, drzewa rzuciły cienie przesiane światłem, lelki cichym, krętym lotem przewijały się nad ich głowami, a jakiś smutek przejmował serca. Jagusia zapłakała cichuśko, nie wiadomo laczego. – Co ci to, co? – pytał dobrotliwie Rocho gładząc ją po głowie. – A bo to wiem, markotno mi jakoś... Ale i wszystkim było markotno i jakaś żałość rozpierała dusze, że siedzieli osowiali, powiędłymi oczami ogarniając Rocha, któren się im teraz widział kiej ten święty Pański. Siedział pod krzyżem, z którego ciężko obwisły Chrystus jakby błogosławił okrwawionymi ręcami jego siwej, umęczonej głowie, on zaś jął mówić głosem pełnym dufności: – A o mnie się nie trwóżcie, kruszynam tylko, jedno źdźbło z bujnego pola, wezmą mię i zagubią, to i cóż, kiedy takich zostanie jeszcze wiela i każden tak samo gotów dać żywot dla sprawy... A przyjdzie pora, że jawi się ich tysiące, przyjdą z miast, przyjdą z chałup, przyjdą ze dworów i tym ciągiem nieprzerwanym położą głowy swoje, dadzą krew swoją i padną jeden za drugim, stożąc się jak te kamienie, aż póki się z nich nie wyniesie ów święty, utęskniony Kościół... A mówię wam, że stanie i trwał będzie po wiek wieków, i już go żadna zła moc nie przezwycięży, bo wyrośnie z ochfiarnej krwie i miłowania... I opowiadał szeroko, jak to ni jedna kropla krwi, ni łza jedna, ni żaden wysiłek nie przepada na darmo, jak to ciągiem, kieby te zboża na ziemi nawożonej, rodzą się nowe brońce, nowe siły, nowe ochfiary, aż nadejdzie ów dzień święty, dzień zmartwychwstania, dzień prawdy i sprawiedliwości la całego narodu... Mówił gorąco, a chwilami tak górnie, że nie sposób było wyrozumieć wszystkiego, ale przejął ich święty ogień, serca sprężyły się uniesieniem i taką wiarą, mocą i pragnieniem, jaże Antek zawołał: – Jezu... prowadźcie jeno... a choćby na śmierć pódę, pódę... – Wszystkie pójdziemy, a co stanie na zawadzie – stratujem! – A kto się nam sprzeciwi, kto nas przemoże? Niech jeno sprobuje... Wybuchnęli jeden po drugim, a coraz zapamiętalej, aż musiał ich przyciszać i przysunąwszy się jeszcze bliżej zaczął nauczać, jaki to będzie ów dzień upragniony i co im trzeba robić, aby go przyśpieszyć... Mówił tak ważkie i zgoła niespodziane rzeczy, że słuchali z zapartym tchem, z trwogą i radością zarazem, przyjmując każde jego słowo z dreszczem wiary serdecznej, jako by tę komunię przenajświętszą... Niebo im bowiem otwierał, raje pokazywał, że dusze im poklękały w zachwyceniu, oczy widziały cudności niewypowiedziane, a serca się pasły janielskim, przesłodkim śpiewaniem nadziei... – We waszej to mocy, aby się tak stało! – zakończył niemało już utrudzony. Księżyc schował się za chmurę, poszarzało niebo i zmętniały pola, bór cosik zagadał z cicha i trwożnie zachrzęściły zboża, i kajś od wsi dalekich niesły się psie naszczekiwania, oni zaś siedzieli niemi, dziwnie cisi, jeszcze zasłuchani a jakby opici jego słowami i tak jakoś uroczyści jakby po wielkiej przysiędze. – Czas mi już odejść! – rzekł powstając i brał każdego w ramiona, ściskał i całował na pożegnanie. Dziw się nie popłakali z żalu, on zaś przyklęknął, odmówił krótką modlitwę i padł na twarz, i zapłakał obejmując ziemię rękami kieby tę mać żegnaną na zawsze. Jagusia jaże się zaniesła szlochaniem, chłopy ukradkiem wycierali oczy. I zaraz się rozeszli. Do wsi wracał tylko Antek z Jagusią, tamci zaś przepadli kajś pod borem. – A nie mówże przed nikim o tym, coś słyszała! – rzekł po długiej chwili. – Czy to ja latam z nowinami po chałupach! – warknęła gniewnie. – A już niech Bóg broni, żeby się wójt dowiedział – upominał surowo. Nie odrzekła, przyśpieszając jeno kroku, ale nie dał się wyprzedzić, trzymał się pobok zazierając raz po raz w jej twarz zapłakaną i gniewną... Księżyc znowu zaświecił i wisiał prosto nad drogą, że szli jakoby tą srebrzystą miedzą obrzeżoną pokrętnymi cieniami drzew, naraz zadrgało mu serce, tęsknica wyciągnęła nienasycone ramiona, przysunął się ździebko, bliżej, tak blisko, że jeno sięgnąć ręką i przyciągnąć ją do siebie, ale nie sięgnął, zbrakło mu bowiem śmiałości i powstrzymywało jej zawzięte, wzgardliwe milczenie, więc jeno rzekł z przekąsem: – Tak lecisz, jakbyś chciała uciec przede mną... – A bo prawda! Obaczy nas kto i gotowe nowe plotki. – Albo ci śpieszno do kogo drugiego! – Juści, abo mi to nie wolno! Abom to nie wdowa! – Widzę, co nie darmo powiadają, że kierujesz się na księżą gospodynię... Porwała się jak wicher i łzy potrzęsły się jej z oczów rzęsistymi, palącymi strugami. Kategoria:Chłopi